creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Warden
May 13, 2023 — The government has finally completed Project Reborn. I know because I got a letter in the mail saying they needed me to test it for them because of my age, so I am expecting to see some people I recognize. May 20, 2023 Today I have to fly to Montana and follow them to a jail that they have set aside for the experiment. I'm packing my bags right now and leaving a note for the neighbors to feed the axolotls. I'm gonna miss those little guys. They always cheer me up when I'm scared like this. May 21, 2023 Finally arrived in Montana. Looks like the middle of nowhere out here, but there at least are some people around. Anyway, the men in black came to get me and took me to the designated jail, where I was given a set of light blue prison clothes and an injection. They told me that it was because they didn't want me to die, which was nice. I have a cell with a bathroom, a bed, a radio, and a window. I'm happy about the window, mostly because I know there's an outside for sure. May 22 I had the most insane dream last night! The prison's warden was looking me and the other subjects over, then he pulls me out of line. He talks to the people who gave me the shots and stuff, then pulls out a gun and tells me to turn around. I feel a searing pain in my back, then I fall to the floor and can't move my limbs. It all felt so real. Maybe it's just paranoia. May 23 Nothing out of the ordinary today, we all went on a walk around the building, played games, and stuff like that. May 24 Had ANOTHER crazy dream. This time, the warden had me walk out to the swimming pool and put my head under. His hands gripped my head and wouldn't let me back up. I remember thrashing about as the air escaped my lungs for the last time. Something is wrong here. May 25 I might be seeing a pattern here. Dream, no dream, dream, no dream. I met another prisoner named Jasper who was moved into the cell next to mine. He says he's been having the same exact dreams as me. He dies in the same way and even remembers me dying in his dream! May 26 Okay, I was wrong. I didn't have a dream today. May 27 The dreams came back, but this time I was stabbed to death by the warden. I could see the knife as it sliced through my abdomen, its bloody, iron blade gleaming like diamonds. WHAT IS SCREWING WITH MY BRAIN??? May 28 They keep getting more intense. The dreams. I can't stand them anymore! I saw Jasper in my dream. The warden put his hands around his neck and snapped it. I was next. His cold fingers were like snakes ready to suffocate me, but then it was over. I'm pretty sure I woke up screaming. At least, that's what the scientists say. May 29 I think they're gone now. Maybe. Or at least they went away for longer. I'm just really hungry today. Nobody got anything to eat. Except that warden and the scientists. May 30 Still no dreams. This is a good sign. Jasper hasn't had any, either. But we are all still hungry. May 31 Tried to talk to the warden about getting something to eat, but he said no. I told him it wasn't fair and he walked away with the scientists. May 32 I can't take any more of this. I went to talk to Jasper, but he was gone. There was only a small hole in his wall under his bed and a poorly written note that said, "Soraya," which was my name, followed by the word "Reborn." This was just unhelpful at the moment, because I already knew the name of the operation. I kept it anyway because it reminded me of him. May 33 SO FREAKING HUNGRY... May 34 WHY WON'T THEY FEED ME? May 35 Had a dream where I collapsed from my hunger. My eyes rolled back into my head and all I recall after that was the cold, hard, stone bricks on the floor. Strangely enough, I woke up this morning completely filled. May 36 I got a meal today! It was a basic food pod and it was created to cater my tastes, which apparently was pork curry. Progressively became more dizzy and depressed, though, throughout the day. I don't know much about depression, but I do know that it shouldn't come on this quickly. I ended up going to bed, dreamless sleep took place, and woke up in the middle of the night crying for no apparent reason. May 37 Still getting more depressed. I didn't eat anything today. Just sat in the corner and cried, scraping my wrists against the walls until they bled. It felt so good... so... good.... May 38 I want to go home, to be with my friends, my axolotls, my life. I just want to end it all and get out of here! During the time where we are going to run around today, I'm going to jump. I'm going to jump off of the second story balcony. And no one's going to stop me. I'm walking there right now. The scientists look worried, and they look at their syringes filled with whatever (I theorize now) are giving me these unbearable dreams. Goodbye. May 39 I woke up this morning after living through a dream where I committed suicide! Who would do that? Wait... Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Diary/Journal Category:Dismemberment